


Go Home

by Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Series: Robert and Joseph's Messy Romance [3]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mary Consents to Robert and Joseph Dating, No Cult Ending, Robert and Joseph are Secretly Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: "'Dude!' Joseph froze; even if he hadn’t immediately recognized the voice, only one person called him dude.He put on his best smile and turned around. 'Craig! What gives me the pleasure of seeing you so early?'"Joseph carefully makes his way out of Robert's house in the early morning to pretend that he had been home the whole time. Unfortunately, early morning is when Craig gets his first cardio in.Takes place before Let Morning Come.Original/Alternate Title: A Good Day to Die





	Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is slowly killing me.
> 
> Given that fact I had many ideas for these two, I'm kinda just going through them one by one. They've given me a lot of inspiration (and have caused me to put my giant SNK fic on hold but that's fine).

It was a difficult feat, getting out of the bed undetected.

Robert had a habit of snuggling up to him and holding him when they slept. Joseph loved it, loved the feeling of waking up to the early morning sun streaming through the window, waking up next to Robert like it was perfectly normal and this was just another daily occurrence for them and this was how it was supposed to be, it _was_ supposed to be this way.

But he had to carefully and reluctantly wiggle from Robert’s hold, making sure he was still sound asleep before gathering his clothes.

He recalled the time he hadn’t been careful enough, and Robert had slowly roused. The soft, sad, pleading look on Robert’s face sent a crack right through Joseph’s heart, and when Robert asked if he could stay, it shattered completely.

Joseph wanted so badly to stay, to just crawl back in with him, wake up again with him, eat breakfast with him, like that was their life.

It destroyed him, telling Robert he had to leave. He gave him one last kiss, telling Robert to go back to sleep and that he would see him later. Robert looked dejected, those were the only times he ever let himself be seen upset, and Joseph knelt next to him and rested their foreheads together, waiting for Robert to fall asleep again.

He slipped on his underwear, then his khakis, then his polo, before finally lifting up the blue sweater. He held it to his face, breathing in its scent. It now smelled of tobacco, whiskey, Hawaiian pizza, stale popcorn. It smelled like their date the night before, the bar, the pizzeria, the back of the movie theater. It smelled like Robert.

He remembered when he got that sweater; it had been Robert’s, buried deep in the back of his closet. It had been freezing, and Joseph hadn’t thought to bring a jacket, and having not worn the thing in years, Robert let him borrow it and then let him keep it. It smelled so much like Robert then, and it would forever sit atop Joseph’s shoulders. He remembered the look on Mary’s face, and Joseph felt guilty, but she told him she didn’t care.

He tied the sweater around his shoulders, did his best to get his hair in order, and wrote out a small note for Robert to find in the morning. He always felt bad having to leave Robert in the mornings, so he always left him a little note to read when he got up, telling him he was sorry he had to go, telling him he loved him. Joseph hoped Robert liked them, and believed what he wrote. Robert had told him he didn’t mind all the pretense, and that he just wanted Joseph to be happy, but Joseph feared that somewhere inside Robert, he believed that Joseph didn’t love him.

He carefully made his way out of the house, making sure to be quiet so Robert could sleep peacefully.  The sun had just started its rise to the sky, and nobody would be out this early. Joseph could easily make his way home and pretend like he had been there the whole time.

Or so he had thought.

“Dude!” Joseph froze; even if he hadn’t immediately recognized the voice, only one person called him dude.

He put on his best smile and turned around. “Craig! What gives me the pleasure of seeing you so early?”

“Just going for my morning jog, bro!” Craig said with a huge grin. Joseph should have known; Craig never seemed to take a break.

“What about you?” Craig said, immediately sending Joseph on edge. “Seems like you just came from Robert’s place.”

“Oh, well, uh…” Joseph searched for an excuse. Every mark that Robert had placed on him, carefully hidden from view, suddenly tingled with the memories. “Let’s just say that I… Was in no shape to be heading home last night.”

Craig raised an oddly shaped eyebrow, but then grinned. “Ah, so even the youth minister knows how to kick back and have fun?” He clapped Joseph on the back, causing him to jolt forward. Joseph was by no means weak or scrawny, but he had nothing on Craig. “Respect.”

Joseph laughed a tad awkwardly. “Yeah…”

“Robert must be a good bro,” Craig said. “Helping you out and all.”

Joseph couldn’t help the soft smile that graced his featured. “That he is…”

A silence followed as Joseph just smiled to himself, thinking of all the time he had spent with Robert.

He eventually noticed the strange look Craig was giving him and he startled. “Luckily, he’s been in a similar situation plenty of times and knows what to do. I was very lucky he was around.”

“Been there,” Craig said with a hearty laugh. Joseph recalled the Keg-Stand Craig stories, feeling an amused smile form on his face. It seemed as if Craig had lived a good life.

He felt a bit envious.

“Well, it was good seeing you Craig,” Joseph said. “Have a good run.”

“Thanks bro,” Craig said, taking off down the sidewalk.

Joseph let out a breath he didn’t remember holding before making his way down the street. He felt himself wanting to tell Craig the truth, wanting to tell _someone_ how he felt, but he was stuck.

And so he sighed, and made his way back to his own house, wishing he could just go home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something from Joseph's point of view because the first two were Robert's.
> 
> Every time I write another story with them I get more ideas.


End file.
